


Protection

by googelybear



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/googelybear/pseuds/googelybear
Summary: Dadsona and Robert go cryptid hunting and realize that they're not the only ones doing the hunting...





	Protection

The forest surrounding Maple Bay is silent save for the sound of crunching leaves and twings beneath your feet. Normally you had no problem going on hikes with Robert, of course that was when the sun was out and it wasn't pitch black and freezing cold out. You could see the beam of Robert's flashlight bouncing up ahead, not far from where you walked from behind him. Despite having Robert by your side you still felt uneasy. Sometning just seemed... off about the woods tonight. Even Betsy seemed nervous as she walked close to your side, head swinging back and forth as she searched for signs of danger. You checked the time on your phone and let out a sigh. It was already 9:45 and you'd been walking around for at least an hour, feeling anxious and on edge the whole time. "Hey Robert, maybe we should start heading back? It is getting kinda late and I doubt we're gonna find anything out here anyways." You called out to him. 

Robert paused and turned to face you, shining his flashlight directly in your face. "What, you afraid? Afraid the Dover Ghost is gonna get you?" He said teasingly. Your face goes bright red as you blush and turn your head away sheepishly, not wanting to admit that he's right. 

Noticing your blush, Robert sighs and steps closer, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. "Nothing's gonna get you alright? I won't let anything get you. So relax already, will you?" He says reassuringly. "We can head back now though if you really are that scared." He adds. 

You shake your head and stand a little taller, looking him in the eye at last. "I'm fine, Rob. I'm not a little kid, I can handle one cryptid hunt." You say sounding a lot more courageous than you actually feel. 

Robert laughs and kisses you again. "That's the spirit." He says, going forward once more. Betsy barks in affirmation. You fall into a steady rhythm walking side by side for a while, eventually twining your hand with his. It's peaceful at first until the temperature seems to drop and everything goes silent. Your heart beats a little faster and you swear you see a glimpse of a something to your left. Robert squeezes your hand gently as Betsy begins to bark at something unseen.

Slowly, Robert withdraws a switchblade from his jacket and flicks it open, gently shoving you behind him. Betsy begins to bark louder as something rustles within the trees. You silently pray that it's a raccoon and not a cryptid. You take a step back, reflexively as the thing moves into view. Betsy whimpers and you drop your flashlight to scoop her up with one arm, still holding Robert's hand with the other. Everything is silent for a moment as Robert let's go of your hand and steps forward. And then all hell breaks loose.

The thing lunges with thin, grey hands that extend into sharp claws at the end and Robert shoves you back, yelling for you to run as he slashes at the Dover Ghost. Everything screams for you to take Betsy and run back the way you came but you stay frozen like a deer in headlights. The Dover Ghost lets out a demonic hiss and you assume Robert has managed to hit at least once. It lunges again, at you this time and all you can do is close your eyes and hope for a quick death. 

Death never comes however, but you can hear Robert cursing as he stabs at it. There's the unmistakeable sound of a fist connecting with flesh and bone cracking and something cold and wet splatters against your cheek and you fight the urge to vomit. You're vaguely aware of Robert grabbing your hand and dragging you away, Betsy still clutched close your chest. You can faintly see the emaciated, grey limbs of the Dover Ghost as it struggles to stand again. Black blood oozes from slashes across its body and its jaw is twisted at an angle revealing jagged rows of needle sharp teeth. It fixes you with an angry glare, soulless black eyes boring into your soul before it disappears into the darkness, growling and hissing.

Eventually you reach Robert's ancient truck and you both throw yourselves in, careful not to crush Betsy in the process. For a moment the truck is silent save for the sound of your breathing before you turn to face Robert. "Did you really punch that... thing in the face?" You ask, still trying to catch your breath. 

Robert grins and holds up his hand. Even in the darkness you can see that it's badly broken. 

You sigh and take that as a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short lil one shot I wrote for something but I figured I'd post it here too. And for those of you wondering, I'm not gonna be using cul-du-sac-kids anymore since I'm now a mod @daddy-hotline!! All kudos, reads and comments are appreciated!! (Feedback especially)


End file.
